Listen to nature (Yandere Amaimon)
by Kiame Laufey
Summary: Kiame is just a girl who moved to Japan from America in hopes that she can fit in better at True Cross Academy than she did at her previous school. When she meets the Headmaster of the school, Mephisto, Kiame soon learns that things at the academy are not what one would expect and that she has gained an admirer. Only time will tell if this love of his becomes a fanatical obsession
1. Chapter 1

I let out a long sigh as I looked past my brown hair and at the large town. Nothing was familiar and everything was in Japanese. I had moved to this town from the United States in a study abroad program and I was supposed to be attending True Cross academy. I was supposed to live somewhere near the campus of the school and supposedly I would be meeting the headmaster soon.

It was the start of the school year, so that made it easier for me as there would be a lot of new people instead of me trying to fit into a school where everyone already knew their way around. My mom helped me with choosing and paying for an apartment that was supposedly not too far away from the school.

As I reached the address I was looking for, I saw that the apartment was similar to some town-homes that were common in the states. It had a nice little porch and seemed to have a fairly good size to it. I had been mailed the key before I even arrived in Japan, so I had to fish through my bags to find it before I could get in.

As I found it, I let out a long sigh of relief, glad that it didn't take me too long before I unlocked the door and entered the apartment. It was already furnished and seemed like a fairly good place for me to stay for the time that I would be attending True Cross Academy. It took me a few hours to get settled in before I decided to look around at whatever shops or places were near me.

As I exited the apartment, I noticed that there was a small forest behind it. I felt like there was some kind of force compelling me to go into the forest, my adventurous nature getting the better of me. The forest was similar to those that were in the mountains in my home state of Colorado, and it made me feel a bit more at home.

There was what seemed like a small path that led from the entrance of the forest to somewhere deeper within, and I decided to follow it so I would have a clear way to get back out if I got disoriented in the trees. It took around half an hour of walking before I reached what lay at the end of the path in the heart of the forest.

There was a broken down shrine covered in graffiti that stood among large and overgrown plants. Within it were many stone tablets and a place to leave offerings. It made me sad to see the poor state of the shrine and I felt a bit of anger in my heart for the people who left it to rot. Even if I wasn't a very spiritual person, I still didn't approve of the neglect of the shrine.

Next to the shrine was a small river that looked like it was filled with trash and there were hardly any fish in it. The blatant disrespect to the nature around the shrine was enough to compel me to want to fix it. I bit my lip, seeing that some parts of it would be easy to fix and I could scrub off the graffiti and put a new finish to the wood of the shrine.

School would be starting in a few days, and I would be bored with nothing to do, so I decided that I would make the shrine my little pet project. I would do my best to fix it up and looking for materials to repair it would allow me to get to know the local people and the locations of local shops better. With a nod I mentally agreed to do my best as I got to work pulling the weeds back from the structure.

~~~Time skip! Two days!~~~

The basic structure of the shrine and the new wood finish was finally done and it had no sign of the previous graffiti that marred it. I had fixed and replaced any of the rotting wood on the structure and I cleaned up any old scraps that had been on it. I had fixed the roof of the shrine and trimmed back the wild plants that grew around it.

The larger plants had been smothering a beautiful flower that reminded me of a rose, so I decided to put it in a pot to try and revive it at my house. I also had set to work cleaning the garbage and filth out of the small river, which now flowed quietly beside me, clear of any human trash. I also cleaned the surrounding area as there were bottles and all manner of trash near it.

I refurbished the faded stone tablets that had been inside the shrine and had painted in the carvings with black ink to make them easier to see. While I was painting the carvings, I noticed it was a very old form of Japanese. From the bit I understood, it talked about the offerings often put on the shrine and how they tended to be sweet things and fine sake.

With that in mind, I got the finest Sake I could afford and I made a few sweets and put them in jars that could be sealed. I didn't know what kinds of sweets that people may have offered back in the day, but I did the best I could with what I had. I used one of my own pillows that had a nice silk covering on it to be in the center of the shrine.

The shrine was almost completely fixed now, as I had set out the sweets and poured a bit of sake into a saucer, setting the jug next to the cup. I still felt like something was missing to the shrine, though I had no idea what and I began to get annoyed as I stood back and looked at it. The faint sound of footsteps behind me broke my concentration, and I looked over my shoulder.

A man was walking up the path. He wore a white and pink suit, a top hat, and he had deep purple hair. In his hands, he held an umbrella that looked more like a parasol instead of an umbrella that was made for rain. "Hello there, I assume you are Kiame then?" I was surprised as he called me by name before I turned to fully face him, bowing my head slightly.

"Yes, I am Kiame. May I ask who you are?" He seemed amused as he raised a single eyebrow at me. "My name is Mephisto Pheles, though most know me as Mr. Faust, the headmaster of True Cross Academy." I was surprised by this as my eyes widened slightly. "M-Mr. Faust, I didn't know that you were visiting today, I would have been at my apartment to meet you had I known."

He simply grinned and waved it away dismissively. "Worry not. I found you just fine. The only thing I wish to know right now, my dear, is why you are out here and not at home?" I grinned sheepishly and turned to look back at the shrine, a warm smile pulling at my lips as I took in the mostly finished product of my labors.

"Well… I decided to explore the forest my first day here… and I found this shrine. It was falling to pieces and I felt mad that it had been left to rot… so I've been fixing it the past few days. I'm not a very spiritual or religious person… but I couldn't stand seeing the shrine in pieces. Even if I do not believe fully that there was ever a spirit present in the shrine, to let it fall apart is simply disrespectful."

Mr. Faust grinned at this and tilted his head, looking at the shrine. "Hm, do you know who this shrine was intended for?" He asked lightly, twirling his umbrella in his hands as he walked closer to the structure, the grin ever present on his face. "Kind of… I'm still getting used to Japanese Calligraphy, and the calligraphy on the tablets is very old, so I could only make out a few things…"

I let out a soft sigh as I looked over the structure. "From what I could make out on the tablets, the shrine is dedicated to some kind of powerful spirit of the Earth… 'The Earth King' I believe he was called. Like a King of all other Earth spirits that dwell in the land, and the common offerings given to him were sweets and sake. I don't know what kind of sweets, so I just brought whatever sake I could afford and whatever sweets I could make."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I can't believe how disrespectful people were to this shrine… it was covered in graffiti and surrounded by trash… it took a while… but I think I got all of it. At least that stream is clean now… and it doesn't look like a garbage dump anymore… Though I feel it is still missing something. I just don't know what."

I sighed and rest my hand on the shrine, looking at what I had put in it as Mr. Faust looked over the stone tablets. "The shrine is indeed intended for 'The Earth King' but he was considered to be a demon. Are you still happy you fixed the shrine?" I chuckled and nodded at his question, running my fingers over the now smooth wood.

"Yes, I'm still happy I fixed the shrine. A demon to some is a God to others. Besides, everything deserves respect… even a demon or a shrine built for a demon." I paused for a moment, letting my gaze rest on the shrine before I turned back to Mr. Faust. "Anyway, was there something you needed to talk to me about, sir?"

He nodded and held out what looked like a packet of papers. "This is your orientation packet. I would like it filled out and returned on your first day of classes. The rule book is also in here so please make sure to read over it and learn the rules of True Cross Academy." I accepted the packet from him and nodded, bowing my head.

"Thank you Mr. Faust, I will have the orientation packet done." He smiled and lightly gripped the rim of his hat with his free hand. "You may call me Mephisto if you wish. I look forward to seeing you at school, Ms. Kiame." I nodded and was about to walk back down the path to my apartment before I paused at the shrine, smiling slightly.

"Earth King, if you are there and can hear me, I hope you like your refurbished shrine and I hope you have a good day." With this I turned on my heel, picking up the small potted flower and walking down the path, waving over my shoulder at Mephisto as I walked away. "Have a good rest of your day, Mephisto!" He smiled and waved back as I walked out of sight.

~~~Mephisto P.O.V.~~~

I waved as the young brunette walked away before a small grin pulled at my lips. It was clear the woman did not have a temptaint or she would have noticed the few hobgoblins that poked and shuffled around the shrine curiously. "Brother, come see what that young human has done for you." I looked towards the trees as my younger brother, Amaimon, walked forward.

His attention was immediately grasped by the sweets she had left for him and he began snacking on them. "Did she say why she did it and where she got these sweets? They aren't half bad." He asked with a bored tone as he continued eating the sweets. "She said she was angry at what had become of your shrine so she fixed it. She was also the one who made those sweets and left them for you."

He paused for a moment and raised one eyebrow, slightly interested by the strange behavior of the human woman. "Does she not know this is the shrine of a demon king?" I chuckled and nodded. "Indeed. I told her as much. She said a demon to some is a God to others and that your shrine deserves respect regardless. She also hopes you have a good day and you enjoy the fixed shrine."

He made a soft sound in the back of his throat, drifting off into thought as he ate. Indeed, young Kiame was a strange human. Not many would take the time to fix a shrine and be impartial to the fact it was a shrine to a demon, or to go as far as to wish the demon well without even knowing for sure if demons existed or not.

My attention shifted to a group of smaller hobgoblins that were prodding at something on the ground. As I moved closer to see what it was, I noticed that it was a phone. It was likely Kiame's and I assumed that she would want it returned to her. As I retrieved the phone from Amaimon's kin, he seemed to snap to attention.

"Is that one of her belongings?" He asked with a flat tone and I nodded, turning it over in my hands to examine it. "Behemoth, return it to her." He ordered simply and the hobgoblin that usually remained by his side reached up for the phone in my hands. I gave it to the lesser demon and he bounded away in the direction of Kiame's apartment.

Amaimon continued to snack on what Kiame had left for him before he stopped, looking at the Sake she left behind. He picked it up and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the bottle. "Enjoying the scent of the Sake she got for you?" I asked lightly, amusement clear in my voice. To my surprise, he shook his head, taking another deep inhale of the bottle and closing his eyes.

"I like the scent… but it is not the Sake's scent… it's her scent… it's on the bottle and the sweets and this shrine… I like her scent." I raised my eyebrow at his behavior as he took another deep inhale, his pupils growing and expanding until they almost consumed the color of his eyes. This kind of behavior was not typical of my younger brother and it was interesting to watch him react to her scent.

"You know, Amaimon, she does live close to this shrine. Within walking distance, actually. I'm certain she wouldn't mind if we visited her. Just make sure she can see you and I will introduce you to her.' His eyes shined oddly at this as he gazed up at me before rising to his feet, clearly wanting to see her again. What an interesting turn of events this has become~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Kiame P.O.V.~~~

I let out a long sigh as I looked around my apartment, not knowing where I had placed it. I could have sworn that I had it earlier… I let out another sigh as my mom always kept me updated on things and she always loved to call every day to check in on me. She was always worried about me and though I appreciated her worry, she didn't need to call every day to check in.

I glanced around the countertop again before I let out a long sigh, not seeing my phone there either. I turned back to the main room of the apartment as I rubbed the back of my head. "Did I leave it at the shrine..?" I bit my lip and was about to head for the door to look for it before a light thump drew my attention back to the counter top.

Sitting there, looking like there was a bit of drool of some kind on it, was my phone. I glanced around, wondering where on earth it had come from, because I knew for a fact that it had not been there before when I was looking a few moments ago. "How on earth..? Well… I guess I don't need to worry about where it is anymore…"

I picked it up and began wiping it down with rubbing alcohol and paper towels, trying to clean off the drool, or whatever it was. As I was cleaning my phone, there was a light knock on the apartment door, and I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't expecting any kind of company today besides Headmaster Mephisto, and I already spoke to him.

I set my phone down before walking over and unlocking the door only to be greeted by the sight of a guy who looked around my age standing there. He wore strange clothing and he had deep bags under his eyes, showing that he seemed rather exhausted. His hair was pointed slightly at the top and it was a gradient of green and his eyes were a piercing blue.

The most interesting feature about him, however, would have to be his pointed ears. They were almost elf like and I found them to be rather interesting as it was not normal for someone to have pointed ears like that. He was crunching on a lollypop and honestly seemed to be rather bored as he stared at me unblinkingly.

"Erm… can I help you?" I asked lightly, trying my best to make my voice sound natural as I spoke to him, seeing as Japanese was not my first language. "Nope." I was surprised by his frank answer as he continued to stand there, his head tilting slightly to the side. "Do you… need something from me?" I asked, trying to figure out just who this guy was.

He blinked boredly at me and titled his head, letting out a light hum. "More sweets." I was surprised by his frank behavior before I saw a familiar face walking up behind him. It was Mephisto and he seemed to be chuckling to himself as he regarded the greenette who still looked at me with a blank expression. "Sorry about my brother, Amaimon~ he is like a hound with his sense of smell~"

I blinked and looked at the man in a confused way before I stepped to the side, "Come in, please." I asked softly, letting them walk in to my apartment. "This place is small." Amaimon hissed softly, looking very bored as Mephisto let out a soft laugh. "There is no need to be so rude and frank, Amaimon~" He just huffed and looked around as I walked over to my kitchen to grab a few of the extra sweets.

I had wanted to eat them during the week, but that would be rude in a sense to tell them no, and I was trying to get into the Headmaster's good graces… I brought the sweets back out and set them in front of Amaimon and the headmaster. "Here… help yourselves." Amaimon began eating what I set in front of him and I could have sworn that he paused to take a deep breath every now and again.

Mephisto, however, did not seem to have much of an interest in the sweets that I had offered to him, but instead seemed to be more interested in his brother and what he was doing. The entire exchange so far had been strange and rather interesting because I had no idea what to do in a situation like this or even how to properly act.

"You just moved in, didn't you?" Amaimon suddenly asked. I was surprised by his words but I composed myself quickly and nodded. "Yes, I just moved in a few days ago. How could you tell?" He took another deep breath and glanced around. "Your scent isn't everywhere like it would be if you have lived here for a while… your scent is only in certain places."

I could feel my eyebrows raising when he said this and Mephisto seemed to notice my shock before he changed the direction of the conversation, as if trying to distract me from Amaimon's strange behavior. "So Ms. Kiame, I know you are not religious, but do you believe in the potential existence of Demons?" It took me a moment to process his question as I was still surprised by Amaimon's words.

"I don't know to be honest. I find the idea of them interesting… but I don't fully believe they exist and I don't fully believe they don't exist. Even if I were to see a supposed 'demon' in front of me, I wouldn't know if I would even believe that it was actually there or if I was just losing my mind. The concept of them is interesting though."

Mephisto nodded and it seemed like Amaimon took an interest in the conversation, as he was just sitting with food hanging out of his mouth instead of actually eating it. "So, let's say demons did exist. What would you think if a human and a demon were involved with each other in a more… intimate… relationship?"

I almost let out a laugh at the idea, finding it to be strange that the HEADMASTER of the school I would be attending would ask me such a question. "Well, demons, as humans know them, are notorious for manipulating the emotions of humans and leading them on. I would say the human is an idiot for getting involved in such a relationship…

"But if the relationship was not like that, and it was a mutual affection between the two, I would see no problem with it. Hell, people like what they like and I have no say in that. It is their choice, not mine." I shook my head with a small smile before glancing back at Mephisto. "Why the sudden questions anyway? I assume this is not a typical conversation with a student."

He grinned at this and shook his head, leaning back slightly in his chair. "It is not a typical conversation, that is true. But, I am here as a guest, so I would not think that the fact I am your headmaster would apply to any conversation we have presently." I nodded and let out a small sigh, listening to my stomach growl at me quietly.

"I guess that makes sense." My stomach continued to gently grumble and it seemed like Amaimon was now fixated on the sound coming from it as he sat forward, his head tilting to the side. I was about to ask him why he was so interested in the sound of my stomach growling before he suddenly moved from his chair, pressing his pointed ear against my stomach and listening.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, feeling shock run through me as my nerves practically sizzled and popped in my brain. Mephisto stood up and pulled his brother away from my stomach, making the younger let out an unhappy whine. "It seems we have over stayed our welcome, I will see you on the first day of school, Ms. Kiame."

With that, he pulled his brother out of my apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving me shocked at the strange interaction that I just had with the two brothers. Perhaps Amaimon did not have very good social skills and that is why he acted the way he did… or perhaps his behavior was just something that was normal and I was the one who didn't understand. In any case, it was all odd.

~~~Mephisto P.O.V.~~~

I dragged Amaimon out of the sigh of anyone who may be passing on the street and into the limo I had arrived in. The ride back was quiet and it seemed like Amaimon was miles away even as I herded him to my office. When we got there he took his perch on one of the chairs and stared out the window blankly as I removed my hat and coat, putting them up.

"Amaimon, if you cannot act like a human around humans, I will have to forbid you from being around them." He frowned deeply at this and began gnawing at his nail, showing he was agitated. "You do not usually act this way in public, Amaimon. Perhaps you are behaving this way because of that human woman, Kiame?"

At the mentioning of her name, Amaimon stopped gnawing at his nail, his eyes focusing somewhere far off. "Ah, so it is because of her." I let out a soft chuckle, keeping an eye on his behavior as I chose my next words. "Perhaps I should get rid of her so she is no longer a distraction to you." At this Amaimon let out a deep snarl and bore his teeth at me.

Amaimon knew better than to challenge me but it seemed like his common sense was no longer present as he growled at me. "Don't touch her!" I chuckled in sheer amusement at his behavior before I laced my fingers together. "Dear, dear Amaimon, could it be you have found your mate?" Amaimon seemed to reel back at this, his eyes widening slightly.

"My mate?" I nodded and sat down to begin working on the paperwork that had been stacked upon my desk. "You are agitated because of her. You adore her scent after only being around her for a small amount of time. You clearly have some kind of attraction towards her and it is clear that you have an interest in her and what she does as well as her safety. I would say you found your mate."

Amaimon frowned deeply and titled his head before he began chewing at his nail again as he began musing to himself. "A mate..? My mate..? My mate… mine… only mine…" It was clear that he was getting used to the idea of having a mate and I was rather interested in seeing how things would work out for him as his mate didn't even have a tempaint yet.

She had no idea what demons were like and what they were and it was clear that she didn't seem like the kind who would fall for a demon. But, if she is Amaimon's mate, she will fall for him eventually regardless of if she wants to or not. That is just how it works. Now it was only a matter of keeping Amaimon under control and introducing little Kiame to her new life as the mate of a demon king.

What an amusing turn of events.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally around the time that I was going to go to school, and as I walked out of my apartment, I was surprised to see that there was a limo sitting outside, with the rather strange headmaster Mephisto sitting inside. He was grinning as usual and I noticed that he had pointed ears as well, just like his strange brother.

At some point, I wondered if I would ever get the courage to ask why his ears were pointed, but I figured that would be a rude question and I didn't want to come across as such. Most people already assumed that Americans were rude to begin with, so I didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

He smiled and opened the door, motioning for me to join him in the Limo. I was confused as to why the headmaster himself would stop by my apartment on the first day of school, but I wasn't about to complain seeing as it was a free limo ride. As I got into the limo, I noticed that his brother was sitting in there as well.

He seemed to be rather focused on me and I felt slightly bothered by his intense gaze, but sat next to him anyway, as it would be strange if I chose to sit next to Mephisto. "Good morning, Miss Kiame. Did you sleep well?" I nodded and glanced at Amaimon from the corner of my eye, wondering why he was so interested in me.

"Yes, I slept fine, thank you for asking." I said softly, averting my eyes from Amaimon, trying not to stare back at him. Mephisto seemed to not notice, or not care, about his brother's intense gaze as the limo roared to life and began moving to the academy. "Are you excited for your first day?" He asked calmly, grinning knowingly.

"Yes. I am rather excited. Oh, and that reminds me..." I began digging through my bag before I found what I was looking for and pulled it out "Here's my completed orientation packet." He grinned and accepted it from my outstretched hand and I could practically feel Amaimon glaring holed in the back of my head.

~~~Mephisto P.O.V.~~~

I took the packet and I knew I could trust that it was completed fully. I was simply more interested in watching how Amaimon behaved for the fact that he had yet to take his eyes off of her. I was also amused by the fact that she had not said a single word about it yet.

It was just rather entertaining to watch the two interact, because I already knew how deep Amaimon's connection was to her just by the way his pupils expanded and his closeness to her. He did not get close to humans often, but it seemed like he was making an exception for her.

I also found it interesting how Amaimon's Kin seemed to enjoy her presence as well. Perhaps they felt connected to her due to Amaimon's behavior and attachment to her. Presently, behemoth was sitting in her lap, practically purring as he curled up and rested.

Of course, Kiame could see none of this and it only managed to amuse me further. The main question I had in my mind was as to how Amaimon planned to give her a temptaint without causing her too much harm or discomfort, seeing as that would only upset him if she was injured.

As I thought, I was surprised to notice that Amaimon was slowly reaching up, as if to touch Kiame and she made sure to keep her gaze anywhere but where he was. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at my brother before he lightly gripped her ear, tugging gently.

This caused quite the commotion as Kiame pulled away sharply with a yelp that sounded like she was in pain, holding her ear with a light dusting of pink on her face as she glared at Amaimon. He drew back sharply as if he had not expected her to make such a noise.

He was certainly not behaving himself, which irritated me slightly as I had instructed him to be on his best behavior, but it is to be expected as he is now around his mate. "W-What was that for?" Kiame demanded, still holding her ear and glaring at Amaimon.

"Why did you make that sound? Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?" Amaimon was tense, his lip lightly curling up in anger at the thought of her being hurt and she let out a long sigh, inching away from him. "I'm not in pain... I just... I don't like when people I don't know well touch me. Especially my ears or my hair... it bothers me."

Amaimon seemed confused, annoyed and crestfallen all at the same time and I had to contain my laughter. Oh little brother, how easy it is for humans to perplex you. "Why? If I let you touch my ears will that make it better?" I couldn't contain my chuckle at this and he looked over at me, clearly still confused.

I decided it was best to explain it to him in Latin, as I could safely assume little Kiame did not know how to speak Latin and it would allow me to talk with him without her realizing we aren't exactly as human as she thinks we are. "Humans do not like being touched by strangers, Amaimon.

"You know that she is your mate and you are trying to familiarize yourself with her, but she does not know this, and so, you are a stranger to her. It likely frightens her that you are trying to get so close to her. Americans such as Kiame are typically not trusting to begin with.

"You will have to act around her as a human does, and not as a demon. You will have to gain her trust and become close to her as a human would. Or, you could give her a temptaint right now and we will see how well she handles being thrown into our world."

I grinned at this and he shook his head, Kiame however, seemed fascinated by our conversation as she looked at me in wonder. "You were speaking Latin, right? I caught a few words in there... Demon... Human... act..." She trailed off, thinking for a moment before I stepped in, smoothly telling a lie.

"I told him he is behaving like a demon, and not properly as a normal human should. He should respect your space more and he needs to behave." She nodded, taking my words as truth and I noticed that her eyes were slightly lingering on my ears.

She certainly has a sharp eye, I will give her that. I grinned slightly as she turned to look back at the wall across from her, trying her best to ignore Amaimon as he returned to staring at her. We were almost at the school and I would have to give Amaimon a few more instructions before the next time I would allow him to see her.

"Amaimon, wait in the limo." I ordered simply and he growls softly, but didn't argue. As I got out of the limo, Rin Okumura and Yukio were standing there as if they were waiting for us, or rather, for me, to arrive. They seemed to be rather surprised as Kiame got out of the limo as well and stood next to me, almost like a lost pup.

I let out a soft chuckle, watching her from the corner of my eye for a moment before looking back over at the twins. "Rin, Yukio, I am thrilled that you made it~" I chuckled softly and Yukio nodded his head, bowing slightly. "Well, are you ready for your speech?"

~~~Amaimon P.O.V.~~~

Growls escaped my lips as those halflings looked at my mate. They shouldn't even glance at her! Behemoth knew I was not happy and he did his best to keep me calm. I had to work to keep myself contained as brother would be upset should I disobey his orders, but she was so close before and now she is out there... where I wished to be.

I knew it was best to follow brother's advice and to attempt to get close to her as a human would, but I didn't like how slow and boring that sounded. I wanted her to just be mine already and I was being forced to just sit here and bide my time.

I was close to calming down before I saw one of those halflings touch her hand and a snarl ripped through my throat. How dare he touch what is not his!? I don't care if it was simply in greeting or if there was more behind it, I wanted to rip off his arm for touching her.

Brother glanced at me from the corner of his eye, likely having heard my snarl, but I was already past the point of infuriated with those unworthy half-demons. Brother waved to them as he got back into the limo before closing the door and frowning.

"Amaimon, you must control yourself or I will have to limit how often you are allowed to see her." This made a hiss slip through my lips and he just shook his head at me. "So if you want to continue being able to watch her and be near her, you will do well to behave."

I growled but conceded, knowing he was right. "Oh, and don't think I am not aware of you visiting her apartment last night as she slept." I stiffened at this and looked over to see he was actually grinning instead of frowning as I had expected.

"If you insist on visiting her even while she is not aware, you must keep your distance. If you catch her scent while you are so close to her, you may not be able to control yourself. And we don't want you breaking your little mate before she even is aware of what is happening."


End file.
